


Turn of Events

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turn of Events (or Distractions)</p><p>Summary: AU after Season 5 Episode 8. Because the reaper couldn't help but notice certain things about the team dynamics, and wouldn't it be fun to be able to destroy the team and Hotch. It's like killing two birds with one stone. Implied H/P.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, CBS does.

He always has fun having the upper hand. Maybe it's when he finally was able to show, no wait, give the same wounds he has to the one person he hates most-Aaron Hotchner.

But this was even better. He know where most serial killers were kept at, and which jails they go to. He knew how to send messages to these people. After all, some of them have their reasons to help him with his quest, to destroy Aaron Hotchner.

However, he received (as well as seen and heard, by hacking into the camera, inside that said jail), that a certain FBI officer, with black hair and brown eyes had a certain little crush on her boss.

Yes, he needed to form a plan, a plan to kidnapped that specific operative. He just knew that he can cause more panic and torture through Hotchner's heart. He knew it would be easier for Aaron to accept the guilt and pain.

Yes, it would be easier to kidnap and kill a certain key player on the team, because he was really having a hard time trying to find the assigned character that is protecting Haley and Jake.

He needed to move soon to catch Emily Prentiss while she is unguarded. Maybe like whens she's entering into her apartment. He could find that much more easier to kidnap her than to kidnap Haley and Jake.

Emily had a bad day, first Hotch tried to use dead 11 or 12 years old girl to a sicko in jail, only to hear all the sick sexual pervertedness that one person could do to young girls. Then she found out that the reaper was one step ahead of the team. He always seemed to be. And what's worse is the agony and torture she's seen in Hotch. Her boss didn't deserve this even.

She had to make a quick stop to buy cat food for her cat at home. She sometime felt guilty for leaving her cat behind but she loved her job, even if she didn't have the greatest day today. She also had a bit of a crush on her boss, whom she was worried about. She just hoped that tomorrow will be a better day.

She was so exhausted and left her work in the car, including her gun. What she needed was some good night sleep.

She opened the door to her house, and knew that her day was about to get worse.

"Hello, Emily" said the man that keeps tormenting Hotch (and the team)-the reaper.

Emily suddenly felt silly for leaving her gun in her car, however, maybe her karate training could help her out in this situation. If she's lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
